Aishiteru
by Fuyuko-Fullbuster
Summary: ¿Cómo me metí en este lío? Ni idea, solo sé que seguramente, ahora estoy más nervioso que ellos.    GrayLu desde la visión de Natsu


Ella era mi amiga y él, mi enemigo, bueno, mi amigo, bueno, dejémoslo en ''enamigo'', algo raro, pero los dos me importan. Se llevaban bien, eran buenos amigos, hasta que ella le dijo que estaba saliendo con un chico. La verdad, es que no busqué meterme en esto, me metieron contra mi voluntad, un simple ''¿Qué hay?'', hizo que me metiera en este lío…

- ¡Yosh, Lucy! ¿Qué hay? - he aquí mi estúpida pregunta…

- ¿Qué hay, que qué hay? ¡Qué el imbécil de Gray se ha enfadado y me ha mandado a la mierda!

- ¿Eh? No me entero…

- ¡Qué no sé porqué se ha enfadado!- no sabía si de verdad él estaría enfadado, pero Lucy estaba que echaba humo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? -Otra vez mi inteligencia superior… si tuviera una máquina del tiempo, me pegaría antes de preguntar, ¿Ultear podría hacer que retrocediese en el tiempo?

- Eh…

- ¿Qué?

- No sé si contártelo…

- ¿Me has insultado? Imposible, el streaper no se habría enfadado por eso… - Tampoco creía que ella me insultara.

- Aish, yo le estaba contando que un chico me gusta y llevo saliendo unos meses con él… le estaba hablando del chico cuando se levantó enfadado y dijo literalmente: ''que te den'' y se fue.

- Que raro… a no ser que el chico sea Lyon…

- ¡No es Lyon!

- Pues no sé…

- Pues ahora que le den a él, ¡me da igual! - Y allí iba el tonto de mi, a buscar a Gray… Era raro, llevábamos años en el mismo gremio y no sabía donde vivía, ¡ni Juvia lo sabía! Ni que le fueramos a robar al baka ese…

¡ Pero le encontré! Me sentía un detective prácticamente, ¿Sherlock Holmes? Como se diga, solo me faltaba un… ¿Watson? Levy una vez me había hablado de ellos, Watson era el compañero de Sherlock y a mi me faltaba, Happy había ido a no sé que para ayudar a Wendy, para que engañar, a Charles… Pero bueno, lo importante es ¡qué lo había solucionado! Pensé que le gustaban los helados y puede que estuviera en una heladería y justo. Así que lo seguí, vaya casa tenía el imbécil, ¡era más grande que la mía! Pero la habitación… habitaciones de Erza es más grande. Y eso, ahí estaba yo siguiéndolo cual ninja ''nin nin'', lo retuve cuando iba a entrar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, teme? -borde…

- Detective Natsu Holmes, ¡he averiguado donde vives!

- Baka.

- Gilipollas, tú, ¿qué ha pasado con Lucy? - parecía sorprendido de que le preguntara eso.

- ¿Te ha mandado ella?

- No, he venido yo solo.

- Qué listo, pues vete.

- ¡No me voy a ir! Joder, con Lucy ha sido más fácil.

- Rubia tonta…

- Oy.. ¡no te pases! -le di un calbotazo y ni se inmutó, ahí fue cuando tuve dos teorías: 1ª había cambiado a Gray por un muñeco o algo, 2ª estaba realmente mal.- Dios, Gray, ¿qué te pasa? No estás bien.

- Estoy bien…

- ¡No lo estás! ¿es que Lucy te ha hecho algo que no me ha dicho?

- No…

- Eh… ojos caídos, esto me es difícil y lo sabes, de verdad me estás preocupando… Lucy no te ha dicho nada, según ella solo te estaba contando que tiene novio… -lloró, ¡lloró! ¡GRAY LLORÓ! Dije que tenía novio y lloró, ¿pero qué le pasaba?- O… Oo… Oe, tú…

- ¡Déjame tonto! -Dios…

- Un momento… -creo que ya sabía que pasaba- tiene novio… ¡es porque tiene novio!

- ¡Mentira!

- ¡Te gusta Lucy! -por eso no hacía caso a la pobre Juvia…

- No me gusta Lucy.

- ¿Te gusta su novio? Eso sí sería raro -por probar…

- Imbécil…

- Te gusta Lucy… te guuuushhta -eso sonó a Happy.

-No me gusta Lucy… le quiero… intentaba negarmelo, pero, le quiero -Oh, amor… ahora me sentía violento porque me contara aquello.

- Ah… y… ¿le quieres mucho? Hay muchas chicas en el mundo.

-¡ La quiero a ella!- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta. Luego volví al gremio, Lucy también se había ido. Al mes, más o menos, Gray no habíha vuelto al gremio, me preocupaba, pero él sabía que se hacía, pero ella..

- Natsu… hace un mes que no se sabe nada de él, Erza intentó encontrarlo pero no sabe donde vive…

- ¿Y qué quieres decir?

- Que intentes hablar con él, ¿y si le ha pasado algo? -Y allí volví a ver que le pasaba. Abrieron la puerta pero…

- ¿Gray?

- Tú… déjame solo -pelo largo, despeinado, barba, le empezaba a salir barriga, llevaba migajas por la barba y en el cuelo, manchas de chocolate, ¡olía fatal!

- ¿En qué piensas, baka? ¡Mírate!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué? Si Erza te viera así te mataba…

- Ojalá… -¿Quería morirse? ¿Morirse por Lucy? Aquel no era el Gray que yo conocía… Le empujé dentro de la casa y cerré la puerta.

- Limpia, dúchate, aféitate, ponte ropa y sal a la calle, estás fatal y sabes que me es difícil preocuparme por ti, pero no puedes estar así, ¿es por Lucy? Es por Lucy, ¿no? ¿¡no? - se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se tiraba al sofá- Gray, que…

- ¡Cállate ya, baka! Idiota, imbécil…

- ¡Oye!

- Joder Natsu… tendría que irme al bosque en vez de quedarme aquí, a ver si muero de hambre…

- ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es volver a ser el de siempre!

- Nadie me necesita…

- ¡Juvia está paranoica!

- Juvia no cuenta…

- Mira está preocupada, Cana también, L… -Mierda, ¡las única que preguntaba era Lucy! Y Juvia, claro, los demás pensaban que estaba bien… ¿lo tenía que decir? AISH… a tragar con el orgullo… -Yo estaba preocupado…

- ¡JÁ! Antes me creo que Elfman va al gremio con vestidos de Wendy.

- ¡Lo digo en serio! Te vi tan triste el otro día que cunado no apareciste me preocupé, ¿vale? -y me hacía repetirlo el muy…

-Lo que sea -se giró y lo vi mirándose al espejo del final del pasillo, parecía sorprendido de la cara que llevaba- ¿Tú me has visto?

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta? -ni me oyó…

- No tengo ganas de cuidarme, ni ducharme ni nada, solo comer para no llorar y todo por una chica… Lo mejor es que estoy así por mi culpa, me convencí a mi mismo de que me gustaba demasiado tarde y cuando la vi que la perdía… y… y…- ese tono… ¿ se iba a poner a llorar otra vez? No me quedó otra, lo agarré y al grito de ''¡Venga que vamos al gremio!'' lo obligué a ducharse por lo menos. Parecía que iba con un mendigo por la calle por esa barba que llevaba… y cuando estábamos llegando parecía querer retroceder, ni de coña. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando lo vieron entrar así, en especial Juvia, que casi le da un ataque, y Lucy que bajó la mirada mientras salía de allí.

-¡ Gray! ¿Qué te ha pasado? -Erza le estiraba del pelo, de la barba, de la barriga, le apretaba la cara… me tiró una mirada de no entender nada.

- ¿Qué? He cambiado mi aspecto, ¿hay algo de malo? -tonto.

-No, no… -miré a la puerta sin saber porqué y vi a Lucy haciéndome gestos así que fui allí.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Gray? Se va enfadado, no viene en un mes y aparece así…

- No es nada que te pueda decir yo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú también estás serio?

- ¡Cómo quieres que esté si mi amiga y mi eso están peleados de cierto modo y wah! ¡Le he tenido que decir que me preocupaba! ¿tú sabes lo que es eso? -¿Y ahora de qué se reía?

- Lucy… -y aparecía el sujeto causante de esto… cada vez me recuerdo más a Sherlock, hehe, me gusta…

- Gray…

- Me voy…-sobraba allí.

Me quedé un buen rato mirando el tablón de los trabajos, necesitaba dinero pero… ¿qué iba a hacer aquel pervertido si lo dejaba solo? Si no tardó ni quince minutos en volver a su casa. Al día siguiente volví a buscarlo, ¡se había afeitado! Íbamos mejorando. Erza nos convenció de ir a una misión los tres, y Happy, pero después metió a Lucy, a ver, que no me molestaba que Lucy estuviera allí, pero Lucy y Grae iba n a estar juntos algunos días, pero milagrosamente estaban bien, ¡estaban bien! Hasta que Erza habló, he he, menos mal que no escuchó todo lo que pensé de ella, si no me mata, la llamé torpe, bocazas, tonta… ¡ se puso a preguntar como le iba con su novio a Lucy! Y Gray bajó la cabeza, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó atrasado.

- ¡Cerebro de hielo! - seguía sin contestar a mis provocaciones.

- He intentado hacer como si nada pasara pero… es que ella sigue con el chico ese, ¡y no lo aguanto!

- Uh… te guuushta, Gray~… ¿quién te gushta? -¡Happy baka! Lo cogí al vuelo y le tiré una mirada asesina y sonreía Gray nervioso…

- ¿Se lo debería decir? -pasó de happy, menos mal, mi Watson es bastante torpe.

- ¿A ella?

-No, a ti, ¿qué te parece, tonto?

- No sé, tú verás.

- Pero… ¿y si dice que quiere al otro? Si se aleja más de mi yo me muero…

- ¿Quién se aleja de ti? ¿tienes novia, Gray?- Erza tonta…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Erza? Nosotros hablábamos de… de… de lo que dicen en… ¡en un libro!

- Tú no lees, Natsu -touché.

-Se lo contaba yo… -¡gracias cubito!

- Pierdes el tiempo… - touché dos…

- ¡Oye! -Lucy se reía de aquello y Gray la miraba con cara de tonto, que putada eso del amor, ¿no?

- Lo extraño aquí… os estáis llevando muy bien vosotros dos últimamente, ¿no?- touché de nuevo, Erza 3, Natsu O…

- Imaginaciones tuyas… - me pegó un puñetazo el muy… Él y su… ¿coraza? Un día Gildarts me dijo eso de alguien…

- Uh… lo que digáis…

Cuando volvimos, nos sorprendió ver a un hombre moreno con traje preguntando por Lucy, cuando la vió, se arrodilló frente a ella y: ''Lucy, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?'' Todos nos quedamos impactados, ni un solo ruido en el gremio, solo que a alguien se le cayó una jarra. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue mirar a Gray, blanco, se había quedado blanco.

- No… - le escuché decir, me dio pena, la verdad.

-Yo… Yo… -Lucy tartamudeaba, miró a Gray que movía los labios queriendo repetir que no, pero no le salía la voz.

- ¿Lucy? -el chico sonó impaciente.

-Es que no sé que decir… -vi que Gray daba un paso adelante queriendo decirle algo, o cogerla, pero Erza le puso la mano delante.

- ¿Quieres que se sienta mal? -¡¿Erza lo sabía?

- Ven -Lucy se lo llevó fuera y el murmullo del gremio no dejaba escuchar que decían, solo ver que el chico se iba y Lucy volvía a entrar, ¿le había dicho que no?

- Lucy…

- Le he dicho que no… -¡Y Gray la besó! Aunque parecía querer decir algo más, y la besó… pero ella le empujó atrás tirándolo al suelo- ¡que nos casaremos dentro de tres meses! ¡Yo le quiero a él!

- Gray… - la miró, se levantó y con un ''ya veo'' salió del gremio. Yo le seguí otra vez, ¿por qué?

- Le quiere a él…

- Ne, no te deprimas, yo siempre he oído que si no te quiere es porque no es la mujer de tu vida- ¿Por qué será que las chicas siempre dicen lo mismo? "No es el hombre de tu vida, ya verás".

- ¿Dónde?

- De… las chicas que escucho hablar…

- Eso es verdad, Gray-sama… -¿desde cuándo estaba Juvia con nosotros?- Juvia no quiere ver triste a Gray-sama, Juvia siempre le va a querer…

- Mierda -parecía que había descubierto algo importante- lo siento Juvia, nunca te he hecho caso, egoísta…

-Gray -y llegaba Lucy… Juvia parecía que le quería agradecer que no estuviera en Gray y matarla por hacerle sufrir.

- Juvia vamos- me la iba a llevar de allí, sobrábamos.

-Natsu, quédate- fue Gray el que me impidió irme…

- No sabía que sentías eso, Gray… pero note quiero, quiero al otro, pero es que no quiero que estés así…

-No me vengas con lástima también, Lucy, ya me es suficiente.

- No es lástima, que tú a mi me gustaste pero al ver que parecía que solo querías ser mi amigo intenté olvidarme y me acabé enamorando de él- ¿¡Por qué no dice su nombre?

-Eh…

- Pero ahora es que ya no te quiero y dentro de unos meses me voy a casar…

-Vale, vale, he perdido… -intentó sonreír, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. ¿qué tramaba? No se iría a encerrar otra vez, ¿no?

- Otra vez no…

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Va a comer, a dormir y a comer! ¡Y va a oler ma! ¡Y volveré a ir a por él y me darán ganas de vomitar por el olor! -no mentía.

- ¿Eso hizo cuando se fue…

- Eh…- mierda.

- Ahora yo… me siento culpable, no quiero que esté así.

- ¡Y yo no quiero estar en medio de esto! - ¡Harto! Que por primera vez me estaba preocupando por Gray, que estaba sufriendo por Lucy.

Y ahí estamos tres meses después, en la iglesia… tres meses viendo como Gray se obsesionaba esta vez con el trabajo y viendo a Luce ir y venir un tanto triste, pero feliz. Solo el día de antes se volvieron a topar.

- ¿Vendrás? Sólo si tú quieres, si no vienes lo comprendo…

- No sé -escuché decir antes de que Lucy se fuera diciéndome adiós con la mano.

Al final se había decidido a venir.

- ¡Gray!

- Dime -contestó Gray y el futuro marido de Lucy… ¡se llama Gray también!

- Fullbuster -el chico asiente, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va- Has venido…

- ¿Me voy?

- No, sabes que te aprecio mucho, me gustaría que estés aquí.

- He, ¿tengo que decir algo?

- No hace falta… -Lucy suena temblorosa, y por cierto, ¿qué hago yo escuchando esto?

- Si hay alguien que tenga algo en contra de este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dice el cura, y acto reflejo, Erza le tapa a Gray la boca, tiene cara triste pero susurra que no lo va a hacer.

- Lucy Heartifilia, ¿tomas a Gray para amarlo y respetarlo… -todos están emocionados, Gray, el pervertido digo, no el trajeado que se casa, está pálido, nervioso, Lucy lo mira sin parar.- ¿Lucy? -le toca decir sí o no, tiene que ser sí, supongo… Está tardando en contestar, todos se impacienta y se ponen nerviosos, en la cara de Gray hay un rastro de esperanza y mientras yo, nervioso sin saber que va a decir, ¿a qué Gray hará feliz? ¡Qué nervios! ¿Por qué me metería yo en esta movida?

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es mi primer fic publicado y espero que os guste ^^<p> 


End file.
